Ella Se Enamoro De Su Mejor Amigo
by KrishnaHale
Summary: Los Cullen vuelven a Forks encontrandose con sus viejos amigos, los Swan, sus hijos no se llevan muy bien, desde pequeños se molestaban pero con el tiempo empiezan a formar algo mas que una amistad, conoceremos sus travesuras venganzas y secretos. TODOS HUMAMOS.
1. Chapter 1

**_NO PERTENEZCO AQUI._**

* * *

 _ **RENESMEE POV.**_

Ultimo dia en california, si, nos mudábamos y creo que era la única de mis hermanas que estaba feliz, no por el echo de mudarme si no por que no tengo a nadie que dejar haca, no extrañare a nadie, no olvidare a nadie, y no recordare a nadie, y se preguntaran por que no?, creo que me siento un poco mal al decirlo pero solo lo dire, por que esto es solo una carta que no llega a nadie, (hablando lo de la carta, es una terapia que me dijo la psicóloga que me ayudaría con mi socialismo, por lo que tengo que escribir una cada semana) y es por que no tengo amigos, creo que disfruto estar sola, no soy buena para tener amigos, creo que las demás personas me consideran un tanto extraña. Digamos que soy la antisocial de mi familia, la que solo tiene talento para hacer el ridículo y alejar a las demás personas, la que tiene mas baja autoestima, pienso que no pertenezco aquí, a esta familia, a este lugar, a este mundo no pertenezco. Mi familia es perfecta, tengo unos padres maravillosos. Esme y Carlisle ellos siempre me hacen sentir bien, en mis días mas cabrones, siempre saben como hacerme feliz, y mis hermanas ellas son perfectas las 3, no se parecen en nada a mi.

Bella Cullen , simplemente hermosa quiere estudiar psicología, los chicos le llueven, es popular en el instituto, la chica perfecta creo que cualquier hombre quisiera estar con ella y si tienes algún problema, definitivamente se lo puedes contar a ella. Le sigue Rosalie Cullen pienso que es la mas hermosa de todas nosotras, también es popular, siempre me defiende y me hace cambios de imagen con Alice para hacerme sentir bien, quiere ser modela, cuando papa se entero fue como un balde de agua fría, pero finalmente acepto. Alice Cullen, ama, admira y esta obsesionada con la moda, incluso quiere ser diseñadora de moda, estamos juntas en el mismo curso, también es muy popular y si necesitas un consejo de belleza ella te lo dara sin duda. Finalmente estoy yo, aburrida, sin saber que estudiar, soy la invisible en el instituto, jamas eh besado a nadie, ni siquiera eh tenido novio, ya ven por que digo que no pertenezco a esta familia? Sinceramente a veces pienso que soy adoptada.

Hace un mes a mi padre lo despidieron de su trabajo, y mamá ya estaba sin trabajo, en california las cosas no estaban bien y mis padres ya no eran felices aquí. Decidieron volver a Forks ahí fue en donde yo crecí, recuerdo que era un lugar hermoso, y tenia amigos que eran de la reservación siempre jugaba con ellos y mis hermanas eran las enemigas de ellos, se llevaban pésimo, nunca lo entendí, a mi me parecían muy amables, siempre jugábamos al futbol o también a tirarnos barro, además los padres de ellos Rene y Charlie son amigos de mis padres desde la infancia y estaban muy triste cuando nos habíamos ido y seguro que se pondrán contentos cuando lleguemos haya de sorpresa. Mamá y papá siempre quisieron tener un restaurante y con los ahorros de ellos, compraron un local cerca de la casa en donde viviremos, claro les tengo que ayudar, dicen que me servirá para relacionarme con distintas personas.

No nos podemos quedar aquí? – dijo Bella por novena vez.

Bella ya lo hablamos – contesto Esme subiendo algunas maletas al auto.

Pero no es justo Mamá – segundo Alice – ni siquiera nos preguntaron si queríamos mudarnos al campo.

No es el campo Alice – Esme dijo entre risas.

Por que no se comportan como Nessie? Es la única que no hace problemas – dijo Carlisle con toda calma. Por cierto mi familia me llama Nessie.

Ella no hace problemas por que no tiene amigos a quien dejar – contesto fríamente Alice haciéndome sentir mierda por dentro.

Alice, eres tonta o que? – me defendió Rose.

Lo siento Nessie pero es verdad – se disculpo, pero me seguía doliendo, yo solo asentí

No te preocupes Alice, se que soy muy diferente a ustedes – me subi enseguida al auto.

Te callas? O te quedas castigada cuando lleguemos a Forks – hoy desde afuera oí a mi madre.

Castigada por decir la verdad? – fue su respuesta.

Alice – mi padre huso un tono muy frio – ire a hablar con ella.

No es necesario Padre – le dije en cuanto se sento a mi lado, mientras las demás subían las maletas.

Cariño – me abrazo – tu hermana no lo hizo con mala intención.

No quiero, por que yo papá?, por que yo soy la rara de la familia? – derrame una gota.

No eres rara, eres especial – sonrio calido – además sabes que eres mi preferida – siempre me lo decía, pero solo lo hacia para hacerme sentir bien, todas eramos iguales para el. – me prometes que no estaras triste? Si lo haces te dejo escoger tu cuarto vale? – sonrei y asentí secando mi solitaria lagrima.

Le pediras disculpas, me hoyes? – seguía regañándola Esme.

Esta bien – respondio furiosa.

Me sente al lado de Rosalie, adoraba pasar el tiempo con ella, nos fuimos escuchando música todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto y en el avión también, aunque antes de subirnos se me acerco Alice.

Ness, lo lamento, si? Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal, no fue mi intención, solo que el cambio es duro para mi – se disculpo.

Alice, no te preocupes esta todo bien – dije amablemente.

Entonces me disculpas? – solo asentí, luego me abrazo y comenzó a saltar de puntitas.

El viaje fue normal, no se me hizo ni eterno ni corto, solo disfrutaba de la hermosa vista desde el avión, nubes hermosas adornadas con el sol que las iluminaba, además escuchaba una canción que Rose había puesto en su móvil " Perfect Two" (deberían escucharla es grandiosa).

No me vuelvo a subir a un avión en mi vida – Bella dijo media mareada.

Ya se te pasara – contesto Carlisle riendo.

Que pasa? – pregunto Rose – por que están tan sonrientes?

Les tenemos una sorpresa – dijo Esme, y yo estaba ansiosa por oir que era.

Nos volvemos a California? – pregunto esperanzada Bella.

No – dijo Esme – se acuerdan de la casa en que vivíamos antes?

La del bosque? – pregunto Rose.

Si – confirmo Carlisle.

Que pasa con eso? – pregunto Alice algo asustada.

Viviremos ahí – grito Esme.

Que? – se sorprendieron Bella, Alice, Y Rose. Mientras yo si un salto de emoción.

Adoro esa casa – dije y mas contenta no podía estar.

Estas loca, esta alejada de toda la civilizacion – dijo Bella.

Recuerden que están nuestros amigos Rene y Charlie, y también sus hijos – contesto Carlisle.

Uno ellos viven en la reservación a unos cuantos arboles de esa casa – dijo Alice.

Y dos, sus hijos nos caen mal, siempre pasaban molestándonos – dijo furiosa Rose.

Si pero crecieron y ahora están muy guapos – dijo coqueta Esme.

Iiiug que asco – contesto Bella.

Y si abren el restaurant les quedara lejos – salto Alice.

Solo a unos 10 minutos – contesto Carlisle mientras manejaba. Nadie los haría cambiar de idea.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de antes, fui la única que corrió a elegir su cuarto, despues de todo era la mas emocionada. Ya habíamos ordenado todo estabamos cansados, y aun asi Carlisle y Esme querían ir a saludar a sus amigos eran las 9 p.m.

Tal vez estén durmiendo, por que no nos vamos? – dijo Rose mientras nos dirigíamos a su casa.

Creo que mis hermanas estaban cagadas de vergüenza y por eso se querían ir.

Ellos acostumbran a dormirse tarde Rose – contesto Esme.

Ya habíamos llegado, Carlisle toco la puerta, habíamos llevado un queque y mi padre llevaba un botella de champán.

¡SORPRESA! – gritaron Carlisle y Esme.

Dios mio – dijo Rene, estaba igual o mejor de la ultima vez que la vi y eso fue cuanto tenia 7 años ahora tengo 16.

No lo puedo creer – dijo Charlie riendo.

Se abrazaron nos hicieron pasar y luego de 5 minutos abrazandose y con cara llena de emoción ,nos pescaron a nosotras.

Que grandes y hermosas están – dijo Rene. Nosotras solo sonreíamos.

Carlisle debe estar con escopeta – dijo Charlie refiriéndose a los novios que tendrían mis hermanas.

Y tus hijos como están? – pregunto Esme.

Bien, muy bien, ahora estaban entrenando para el campeonato de Futbol – contesto Charlie muy orgulloso.

Pasaron 2 horas hablando y recordando de lo que hacían cuando eran adolescentes, también nos preguntaron que estudiarimos, nos reimos mucho y mis hermanas también estaban muy divertidas riéndose de las locuras que hacían fue unos de mis mejores dia.

 **OJALAS LES ALLA GUSTADO MI NUEVO FANFIC, EH PENSADO EN QUE ME ENFOCARE MAS EN NESSIE Y JACOB.**

 **REVIEWS?**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**


	2. EL ENCUENTRO

_**EL ENCUENTRO**_

* * *

 **JACOB POV.**

Con mis hermanos estabamos entrenamiento, debíamos esforzarnos mucho, ya que se acercaba el campeonato de futbol, jugábamos contra "Los Diablos Azules", eran muy buenos, pero no mejores que nosotros.

No hemos dejado de entrenar y es que mis hermanos, se lo toman serio, bueno yo de tal modo igual pero no es como "si no gano el campeonato estoy muerto", yo soy mas de, "si pierdo me esforzare el doble que antes", Emmett es mas parecido a mi, le da menos importancia a las cosas, y se toma las cosas muy bien, aunque sean malas, ahora que lo pienso tenemos mucho en común, ambos somos muy mujeriegos (pero no tratamos mal a las chicas), nos gusta la mecánica, el futbol, somos muy populares y nos reconocen por siempre estar metidos en problemas, me gusta estar con el siempre nos reimos y hacemos bromas, además si tengo algún problema el me ayudara sin dudarlo. Tengo 2 hermanos mas, entre ellos son muy parecidos, son mas serios, Jasper es el presidente del centro de alumnos y Edward es la mano derecha del director, cosa que nos favorece, ellos también son populares, ambos están solteros y adoran el futbol, aunque con ellos es mas difícil hacer bromas, son serios, pero tienen su lado divertido. Comparto el curso con Jasper, Emmett y Edward nos gana por un curso.

Cuando ya por fin íbamos a casa, vimos unas luces no muy lejos de nuestra casa.

Que es eso? – apunto Jasper a la casa vieja.

Están habitando la casa? – pregunto Edward.

Eso creo, ya ahí cortinas y eso de ahí – achique mis ojos – es un auto?

Creo que si. – confirmo Emmett – que raro en la mañana la casa esta vacia.

Creo que tenemos vecinos nuevos – dijo Edward sin quitar la vista.

O vecinas – dijo por otro lado Emmett haciéndonos reir a todos.

Bien vallamos a casa, me muero de hambre – dijo Jasper asiendo piruetas con el balón.

Te apollo – dijo Emmett.

Espero que mamá haya echo algo rico – comento Edward.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa, vimos a Rene y a Charlie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No entendíamos que ocurria.

Por que están tan contentos? – pregunte curioso.

La casa a unos cuantos arboles esta habitada – respondio papá, sentándose con nosotros.

Y? – pregunto Jasper.

No son cualquier personas – dijo Rene, matándonos de curiosidad .

Nos van a decir quienes son o que? – pregunto Edward sirviéndose un vaso de coca-cola

Se acuerdan de nuestros viejos amigos? – pregunto papá echándose un bocado de lazaña que le sirvió mamá.

Si – confirme – ellos? Ellos son?

Si, y sus hijas, se acuerdan? Antes jugaban con ellas – dijo Charlie.

Quieres decir peleábamos con ellas – corrigio Emmett.

Si cariño, solo jugaban con la menor Renesmee – dijo Rene. Enseguida me acorde de ella, era mi mejor amiga, teníamos la misma edad, y hacíamos travesuras juntos, siempre me gusto.

Si, ella era la única simpática – dijo Emmett – las otras eran engreídas.

Si pero recuerdas que a ti te gustaba Rose? – dijo Charlie.

No me gustaba – contradijo Emmett.

Claro que si – rieron todos – siempre la molestabas y le tirabas barro en el cabello, incluso le robaste un beso y ella te acuso – dijo Rene, acordándose de todos esos momentos.

Eso fue una tontería – dijo Emmett muy serio. Creo que fue su primer amor y menos mal que yo nunca dije nada o si no me estarían molestando con Emmett.

Tontería o no, ahora están muy guapas – confeso mamá haciendo que todos paremos de comer.

Recuerdo que Alice cuando no peleaba con nosotros, nos vestia de mujer y nos ponía sus vestidos – dijo entre risas Edward y todos reimos con el.

Y cuando Edward salvo a Bella cuando se estaba ahogando y ella lo golpeo por que estaba viendo pecesitos – rio Jasper, al fin y al cabo estabamos acordándonos de todos los momentos con ella.

Si, me dejo un huevo en la cabeza, recuerdo que siempre estabamos bien y no pasaban ni 5 minutos y peleábamos – dijo Edward sirviéndose mas coca-cola.

Yo no peleaba tanto con Alice – salto Jasper.

Claro que no, ella estaba enamorada de ti – dijo Charlie. – y Rose no se podía ver con Emmett, siempre pelaban, eran como el perro y el gato.

Si, con la única que no peleábamos era Renesmee, era la mas agradable de todas sus hermanas – dije con toda admiración.

Lastima que se hayan tardado tanto, estuvieron aquí – dijo Rene recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

Si pero mañana iremos a ayudar a limpiar su restaurant – dijo Charlie – lo administraremos juntos. Llegamos a un acuerdo.

Genial – dijo Emmett.

Y por que? – pregunte como siempre.

Por que necesitan ayuda y nosotros tenemos contactos, aparte Esme y yo siempre quisimos cocinar en un restaurant, asique lo compartiremos – dijo Rene sentándose nuevamente con nosotros.

Genial mamá, asi no te quedas todo el dia encerrada en casa – dijo Jasper amablemente.

Si cariño – ella le sonrio amablemente – mañana nos iremos temprano a limpiar el local en donde trabajaremos y alomejor las encuentran ahí.

Ok – dijo con una mueca Emmett.

Y no quiero que sean groseros con ellas – dijo Charlie.

Desconfían de nosotros? Nos educaron bien no? – comenze a molestarlos.

Eso es Jake, no nos tienen confianza – segundo Emmett.

Ahí dios! – rio Charlie.

AL OTRO DIA…

Con mis hermanos y mamá nos íbamos de camino al restaurant, solo iba pensando en como estará y si será siendo la misma de antes.

Jake mi amor, por que no te bajas y vas a comprar pizza – dijo Rene mientras bajaba.

Por que yo? – pregunte de mala gana.

Eres el único con buena voluntad cariño – fue su respuesta.

Esta bien – recibi el dinero y me baje.

Te esperaremos en el restaurant – dijo Emmett, y el auto partio.

Que les costaba llamar a la pizzería cuando estemos haya, o que les costaba esperarme, ahora tendría que irme solo y con 4 cajas de pizza.

 **RENESMEE POV.**

Hoy iremos a limpiar el lugar, lamentablemente solo iremos mis hermanas y Esme, Carlisle saldrá a buscar trabajo, y luego de eso nos ira a ayudar, la tia Rene también ira, ella lleva algo para comer y los tarros de pintura y nosotros los refrescos y las brochas para pintar.

Bien llevamos todo – dijo Esme cuando subio al auto.

Nos falta hielo – dijo Rose.

O si, ya vamos atrasadas alguien tendrá que ir – dijo Esme.

Yo no! – gritaron mis 3 hermanas al mismo tiempo.

Nessie? – pregunto Esme.

Esta bien – me baje resignada.

Cariño te esperaremos haya – grito Esme desde el auto.

Que bueno que sabia llegar, o si no estaría muerta. Camine hacia el super mercado, hice la compra rápida, cuando Sali me quede viendo a un gatito blanco, era hermoso.

Noo! – grite en cuanto se me calleron los Hielos.

Lo siento – sentí la voz del chico con el que había chocado.

Por que no te fijas – levante la mirada y era extremadamente guapo, sentia como me sonrojaba.

Por que no te fijas tu – se defendió.

Tu eras el que iba con el celular – respondi timida.

Y tu eras la que iba tonteando – dijo de una forma sexy.

Se me rompieron los hielos , que voy hacer? – dije un poco enoja.

Vamos, yo te compro otros – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – me acompañas?

Mejor te espero aquí – estaba demasiado intimidada para estar con el.

Como quieras – se marcho a comprar el hielo.

Despues de un rato…

Ahora si, tienes tus hielos y no te debo nada – sonrio amable.

Gracias – timidez estúpida me arruina la vida.

No quieres que te acompañe a casa – mis mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse.

No, puedo yo sola gracias – estaba tan avergonzada que me marche rápido de ahí.

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**


	3. Como los viejos tiempos

**COMO LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS**

 **NESSIE POV.**

Me había quedado pensando en aquel chico ojalas algún dia volver a verlo, tal vez debi aceptar su invitación de ir a dejarme, este taxi me había salido muy caro, pero si hubiese aceptado, se que iria todo el camino sonrojada y eso no seria bueno, al menos para mi.

Me deja aquí por favor – dije amablemente al taxista.

Claro señora – señora? Acaso me dijo señora?, cuantos años cree que tengo?

Gracias – me baje del taxi de mala gana. No supe por que me echo años encima soy una adolescente caramba!

Golpee, la puerta del local en donde seria en un futuro el restaurant de mama, supe de inmediato que había gente, se sentia mucho ruido y risas de voces masculinas, me abrió la puerta Rene.

Oh! Cariño pasa – dijo con su voz tan dulce.

Hola señora – dije timida como siempre.

Llamame Rene, y tu madre? – pregunto asiéndome tomar asiento.

Como, todavía no han llegado? – pregunte algo asustada, no quería tener que estar tanto rato a solas con Rene, ya saben que no soy muy sociable. – me mandaron aparte para comprar el hielo. Ya tendrían que estar aquí.

La llamare para saber en donde viene – se paro y se fue a la parte de afuera a hablar.

Me quede un rato observando el lugar, era grande, de 2 pisos, pero no estaba en un muy buen estado que digamos, pero con ayuda todo será posible. Volvi a sentarme para ver que noticias me daba Rene.

Ya vienen se atrasaron por el transito – dijo volviendo a la sala. – Oh Emmett ven aquí. – llego un joven sin polera, le resaltaban los musculos aparte era muy apuesto, en cuanto dijo su nombre supe que era el niño con el que jugaba y molestaba a Rose, me caia bien. – te quiero presentar a Renesmee, te acuerdas de ella?

Como olvidarla, jugábamos siempre, como estas? – se acerco de forma amigable y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

Bien gracias – respondi intimidada.

Por que tardas tanto Emmett? – pregunto un chico rubio.

Estaba saludando a Renesmee, te acuerdas de ella – me apunto con el dedo.

O si, que grande estas Nessie – me saludo también.

Tu igual Jasper – trate de entrar en confianza.

Espera a que veas a Edward y Jacob – en cuanto dijo Jacob, sentia que mi corazón se me saldría por la boca. – vengan ¡

Ya vamos! – se hoyo una voz masculina muy familiar desde el fondo.

Se acuerdan de Nessie? – pregunto Rene, en cuanto ellos llegaron a la sala principal.

Como olvidarla – me saludo Edward.

De viste dejar que te tragiera – escuche la voz familiar a mis espaldas, cuando voltee vi que era el chico del hielo, sentia como poco a poco me sonrojaba.

Ya se habían encontrado? – pregunto Emmett rompiendo una notable burbuja de amor.

Si, esta tarde cuando fui a comprar, sin querer choque con ella y tuve que comprarle mas hielo – explico muy sonriente y sexy.

Ahora ya veo por que tardaste tanto – Edward le guiño el ojo a Jacob.

Ahí viene tu madre cariño! – dijo emocionadísima Rene en cuanto sintió la bocina del auto de mama.

Pude notar como Edward, Jasper y Emmett, se pusieron algo tensos. Me imaginaba que podía ser por mis hermanas, o si no por que mas seria?

Hola – mama abrazo a Rene.

Que tal el viaje? – pregunte Rene.

Pésimo, - dijo Rosalie entrando al local mientras mama se sento en el sillón.

Ya veo – contesto Emmett, al ver a Rosalie empapada en barro. Fácilmente se gano una mirada de odio por parte de Rose.

Ya ven por que no me quería mudar a Forks? – Entro Bella, toda amargada y empadada en barro también.

No están malo – salto Edward – si quieres te puedo mostrar algunos lugares y te encantara.

Algún dia – respondia Bella muy sonriente. Todos mirábamos a los 2 tortolitos.

Mi ropa de diseñador mama – interrumpio Alice, entrando casi llorando.

Cariño la podemos lavar – la consolo Esme.

No será lo mismo – respondio ella.

No cambia – me susurro Jasper, por lo que yo solo asentí sonriente.

Y nos diran que les paso? – pregunto Rene.

Había mucho transito, por lo que decidimos tomar un atajo. Pero una las ruedas delanteras quedaron empapadas en barro, no podíamos avanzar asique les dije a las chicas que empujaran y ya ven quedarn llenas de barro. – mama se lo tomo muy bien.

Al escuchar a mama todos rieron, claro menos mis hermanas, luego seguimos limpiando y Rene nos invito a cenar a su casa por lo que mi madre acepto la invitación, y mis hermanas se podrían bañar en casa de Rene.

 **EMMETT POV.**


End file.
